Speak Now
by PeaceLoveLax
Summary: A song fic based on Taylor Swift's song "Speak Now".


Speak Now

This came to my mind while I was listening to "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift. It's a great song if you haven't heard it you should check it out!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…

* * *

**

_I am not the kind of girl__  
__Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion__  
__But you are not the kind of boy__  
__Who should be marrying the wrong girl__  
_

Caitlyn stood outside the church wondering if what she was about to do was right. She walked through the doors and to the room where the bride was.

_I sneak in and see your friends__  
__And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel__  
__And she is yelling at a bridesmaid__  
__Somewhere back inside a room__  
__Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

She smiled at Ella, Peggy, and Tess as the exchanged hellos. Her smile turned into a frown as she saw Axel Turner in a hideous suit. She was even more disappointed when she saw Dana screaming at Mitchie also in a hideous dress.

"You know what Dana; you can taking you wedding and shove it," Mitchie screamed as she went to hug Caitlyn, "You don't know how happy I am your doing this." Mitchie smiled at her best friend and Caitlyn just nodded.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be__  
__I lose myself in a daydream__  
__Where I stand and say_

_Don't say "Yes", run away now__  
__I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door__  
__Don't wait or say a single vow__  
__You need to hear me out__  
__And they said, "Speak now"_

Caitlyn snapped out of the vision because this was reality and she was going over in her head what exactly she would say.

_Fond gestures are exchanged__  
__And the organ starts to play__  
__A song that sounds like a death march__  
__And I am hiding in the curtains__  
__It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be_

She walked through the door to see Nate standing at the front of the church. He instantly looked at her and their eyes locked making Caitlyn have to catch her breath and Nate's face emerge into a smile. At that moment she knew that this was right. She sat herself at the corner of the church waiting for 'Bridezilla' to come marching in.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen__  
__But I know you wish it was me,__  
__You wish it was me__  
__Don't you?_

Little did she know Nate did wish it was her, in fact he wished everything he did with Dana was Caitlyn.

_Don't say "Yes", run away now__  
__I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door__  
__Don't wait or say a single vow__  
__Your time is running out__  
__And they said, "Speak now"_

_Ooh, la la__  
__Ooh, ooh_

With her eyes locked on Nate the entire time Caitlyn waited for those words the preacher had to say.

_I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"__  
__There's the silence, there's my last chance__  
__I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me__  
__Horrified looks from everyone in the room__  
__But I'm only looking at you_

_I am not the kind of girl__  
__Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion__  
__But you are not the kind of boy__  
__Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

"If anyone has reason why these two shall not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher said.

Caitlyn took a deep breath and began, "Nate ever since I laid my eyes on you I've loved you. I know we broke up two years ago but it was over a stupid reason. It's been two years Nate and I still love you more than ever. So don't say yes Nate. We are supposed to be together."

_Don't say "Yes", run away now__  
__I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door__  
__Don't wait or say a single vow__  
__Your time is running out__  
__And they said, "Speak now"_

_And you'll say "Let's run away now,__  
__I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door"__  
__Baby, I didn't say my vows__  
__So glad you were around__  
__When they said, "Speak now"__  
_

Nate smiled and he tore his hand from Dana's and ran to Caitlyn as he hugged her tight he whispered in her ear, "I didn't say my vows because their meant for you, and the only person I would ever say 'yes' to is you. I love you Caitlyn."

"I love you too Nate." Caitlyn smiled and kissed him as a loud scream erupted from Dana's mouth.

**One Year Later:**

"Do you Caitlyn; take Nate to be your husband to love and to cherish for rich or for poor, in sickness and health?" The preacher looked at Caitlyn.

"I do" She smiled.

"Do you Nate take Caitlyn to be your wife to love and to cherish for rich or for poor, in sickness in health?"

"Yes, I do" Nate said loudly.

"I now pronounced husband and wife you may now kiss the bride!" The preacher smiled.

"I'm so glad you where around when the preacher said 'speak now'" Nate laughed before closing the gap between them.

* * *

**Yeah I know that was terrible but I haven't had that creativity spark I usually get when I write! Thank you for reading it means a lot!**


End file.
